


At the Carnival

by Entwinedlove



Series: The Great October Challenge 2017 [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Noir, Drug Use, F/M, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Regulus is an unfortunate tag-along to his cousin Bellatrix and her husband.





	At the Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Eater Express's 31 Halloween Prompts  
> day 14 prompt: Bellatrix Lestrange / Divination cards / a cursed dagger / "All I've got to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind."
> 
> [ ](https://i.imgur.com/bkYfTeN.jpg)

Regulus watched the carnival worker flip the tarot cards over one at a time. Both the cards and her fingers were crusted with dirt, though that wasn't surprising, everything in this carnival was covered in grim. He was sitting with his cousin Bellatrix and she was the one having the reading done. He didn't particularly believe in fortune telling but Bella seemed to as she was staring intently with wide, wild eyes. She was also high as a fucking kite.

He looked around the little booth as he sat on the wobbly, wooden chair next to Bella. The room was dim to add to the atmosphere but Reg thought it was dim to cover up how worn, threadbare, and moth-eaten all the textiles were. The tablecloth was a frilly purply-pink and there was tulle hanging around the walls, making the tiny room feel cramped.

Bella let out a cackling laugh when the last card was revealed. The fortune teller shuddered theatrically as she pointed to the last three cards. "Temperance reversed, Death, and the Lovers," the fortune teller croaked. "It's an ominous sign, I think. Temperance shows the dilution of—"

Bella laughed again and stood, fingering the dagger she had hooked into her belt. She'd haggled over the 'cursed' dagger with another vendor and once it was in her hands had threatened the poor man with it. He might have closed his stand prematurely because he'd pissed himself in fear, but Reg wasn't sure. The man had smelled of piss and beer before they'd spoken to him.

"So all I've got to do is kill a man pure of blood and wicked of mind, hmm?" Bellatrix asked the old woman. The woman might have started trembling but she tucked her hands under the table to hide them. "That won't be difficult. Where's Dolph?" Bella turned and pranced out, giggling madly and shrieking for her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. When he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into his chest outside of the fortune teller's shack she squealed.

"What has you so ecstatic, love?" Dolph hummed, his voice pitched low and husky. Regulus turned and looked away as Dolph lowered his mouth to lick and nip at Bella's jaw.

"That witch in there says I need to kill you..."

"Does she now?"

"Mmhmm," she said, calming a little, "death comes for the pure of blood and wicked of mind..."

"Would le petite mort be enough to satisfy the fates, do you think?" he said quietly.

Regulus twitched and tried to ignore them as Dolph directed them to an alcove, almost completely hidden in the gloom of nightfall. He listened as Bella fell to her knees, giggling, and as she lowered the zip on Dolph's jeans. Dolph's groan and the slurp of Bella's mouth on him had Reg wanting to move away from them.

He couldn't though. Bella had the drugs he wanted. She had promised she'd give them to him as long as he met up with a few other members of the DE, the organisation she and Dolph wanted him to join. He wasn't keen on it but if it got his hands on a more potent fix, he'd do it.


End file.
